Love Locked
by QueenJay13
Summary: This is a one-shot drabble about Lovino and Gilbert. It has a lot of feels so you are warned. It's also Prumano if you couldn't tell :D I know the title is really cheesy like a big wheel of cheese with red whine ahhaha mmm cheessee hahahaha


**A/N This is a drabble fluff thing I don't know but I wanted to put this up even though it's kinda sad but it's happy actually let's just say it has a lot of feels to it. So they are out of character but really is there any Fan-fiction where the characters aren't slightly out of character? Hahahahaha :D**

Lovino always favored blue among all other colors, of course no one really knew that, or really bothered to know that. Blue was his favorite color that is until it was replaced by yellow. Lovino never really like yellow, in face he despised it and the color made him angry. Yellow was now a warm feeling, he still dislike the color it's self but it held a special meaning. It was when Gilbert was building their house, Lovino could never understand why Gilbert insisted on building a house rather than just buying a house. Gilbert would present each room to Lovino once it was finish, although it was mainly just the construction crew who did most the work although Gilbert just directed it. Even though the construction crew did most the work, Gilbert insisted that he do the bedroom alone. He went ahead and locked himself in there for a week he had picked at random. Lovino was so worried during that week, Gilbert had banned Lovino from stepping foot in the room and if it wasn't for his daily texts demanding food, water, beer or a certain CD Lovino would've busted in the door after the second day of Gilbert being locked in. When Gilbert was finally done he blindfolded Lovino and guided him to the bedroom they would be sharing. When Gilbert finally took the damn blindfold off, Lovino's eyes went wide. It was a fairly large room, no doubt the master; there was an elegant bed off to the side, a couch in front of a fireplace which proudly displayed pictures of them in both Italy and Germany and various vacations and trips, and writing desk/office area. The room also came with a walk-in closet and their own bathroom. The thing that shocked Lovino the most though was the walls. The walls were covered in a mustard yellow with dark red trimming near the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" The Prussian man asked proudly and Lovino felt touched. Not only it was their room and no one else's past room, how they were going to be its first story instead one of many, but the thing that made Lovino love the room was the fact that Gilbert spent well over a week to make the bedroom especially theirs, taking care of every little detail to make it perfect. After that Lovino could never bring himself to dislike the color yellow, because behind it is fond memory Lovino will always treasure.

Lovino could do a lot of things that would amaze Gilbert, and Gilbert would love to watch as his Italian lover would focus on the things he worked at which Gilbert called 'Lovi's Amazing Feats' Or just plain 'Awesome Feat(s)'. In Gilbert's eyes Lovino exceled in everything. Gilbert thought that Lovino outdid Da Vinci, out cooked Chef Ramsey, and had the prettiest singing voice and guitar skills ever. The only person who could out do Lovino was Lovino; this was Gilbert's theory anyway. The only thing Lovino couldn't do was bake, he could dance, cook, paint, sculpt, design, do advanced math, make a bottle rocket out of a potato, but not bake. Even Gilbert knew that his awesomely amazing Lovino's baking sucked even more than Arthur's cooking ability (Which is very close to nonexistent.) It was January 18th and also Gilbert's birthday, but Gilbert long ago stopped celebrating his birthday. Okay, maybe it was Ludwig who had banned Gilbert from celebrating his birthday because of an accident involving eggnog, sweaters and microwaved peeps, but that didn't stop Gilbert from opening a beer on the day to celebrate his awesomeness. Gilbert had just stepped inside from the escalating snow storm, into the house he helped build. He had just gotten back from work.

"Lovino, I'm home." He said stomping his boots on the entry way rug, than he smelt it, a god awful burning smell attacked his noise. He choked on the burning smell. After his choking fit, he heard a sad whimpering noise coming from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen, leaving a small trail of snow clothes behind him. Lovino was wiping down the counter sending death glares at what looked to be a cake possibly, who really knows. Lovino also had silent tears running down his face, Gilbert snuck up behind Lovino and wrapped his arms around said man's waist, giving him a hug from behind. Gilbert rested his head in the nook of the smaller man's neck.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert softly asked.

"I-it doesn't matter, because I fucking ruined it damn-it!" Lovino said his voice laced with rage and sadness. Gilbert didn't like to see Lovino like this.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He said trying to cheer up Lovi.

"It's worse. I was trying to fucking make you a cake to celebrate your birthday but then I went ahead and fucked it all up to Hell!" He said crossing his arms. Gilbert was touched, sure Lovino got him gifts on his birthday and vice versa, but this was special, Lovino was trying to conquer his weakness for him. That thought made Gilbert smile.

"How do you know? You haven't even tasted it yet, for all you know it could be the awesomest cake in the universe!" He pointed out the untouched and overly frosted cake, before going and grabbing a large chunk of cake.

"Gilbert, please don't commit suicide today." Lovino begged slightly joking. The cake was both sticky and hard to the touch. Gilbert rolled his eyes and shoved the cake in his mouth. It was burnt through n through, although the frosting helped a tiny bit, it tasted chalky and dry sorta like dessert sand when you're dehydrated. Gilbert managed to swallow the food without choking or dying.

"It's not as bad as you think." Gilbert said as he licked his fingers of extra cake that stuck and then went in for seconds. It wasn't as bad as the first bite. Curious, Lovino grasped Gilbert's wrist as soon as all the cake was in Gil's mouth and sucked the cake bits off of Gilbert's fingers.

"I guess it's not bad when you compare it to previous creations, it still sucks donkey balls." Lovino commented as he picked of a smaller bite.

Gilbert smirked at his 'accomplishment' of bringing Lovino out of his sour mood.

It was in these small ways that they build each other up. Through their miscommunications, small errors, forgetfulness and each other's support. Of course no one could break the other one down like each other. Their fights were far and few in-between, sure Lovino would insult Gilbert and throw little tantrums and Gilbert would initiate small debates or start yelling random shit at Lovino when Antonio and Francis had to bring him home because he got way too drunk, but they only had one huge fight in all the years that they were together and that almost broke them, ended it, and almost sent them into a spiraling abyss of depression, of course that didn't happen but it almost did. It hurt both of them and they learned just how much they could deteriorate each other. It was early maybe late October and they were out for a walk to bask in the glorious autumn glow. It had been perfect so of course it couldn't last no matter as much as the other wished. Even though it was bad they both couldn't remember what the fight was about or what the other had said it was bad. It was so bad that Gilbert drank himself into oblivion and smoked himself into a high for the rest of the day. Lovino reacted by storming and cussing loudly to his brother's house where he locked himself in the closet. The next day Gilbert was hung-over and 'clean' he was also ready to apologize to Lovino. When he entered the house Feliciano was at work. He could hear Lovino bawling and fallowed the sound to where Lovino was. He was in the bathroom and Gilbert soundlessly opened it to find Lovino curled up in a ball on the floor, his arms were bleeding from the cuts he had made and he was toying with a hand gun, where he had gotten it he couldn't remember. Gilbert started in a brief shock before connecting the two dots. Both of them don't know if Lovino would've really gone through with but Gilbert wasn't taking any chances. He quickly wrangle the gun from Lovino, emptied the bullets and throw the gun into the hall far away from Lovino.  
"What were you think!?" Shouted Gilbert taking Lovino's shoulders.

"Go away Beer Bastard! You don't even want me alive! You said That you hoped I died and that when I do you would laugh and dance on my grave, so I was granting your wish bastard!" He said angrily.

"I didn't mean it you idiot! I can't imagine live without your stupid ass!" Gilbert said back before pulling Lovino into a hug and then bandaged Lovino's wounds. Lovino soon calmed from his hysteria and apologized and tried to make it up for two months. But through all there drama and the special moments and the morning sleep ins where they just lie in bed holding each other not wanting to get up they loved each other. It's not a love that will wear down it's the type of love where they are both dead they will still love each other, in the afterlife, Heaven, next life, whatever you want to call it. Even if they are just dust particles drifting through space they will still love each other and their red string of fate will never break or fray. Wither they are a million miles apart or just a few inches they will love each other and no other. That is the love they share: A love that has no past, a lot of patience and is one hundred percent true. They know how to break each other down and they also know how to build each other up. Lovino is wrapped around Gilbert's finger just a Gilbert is wrapped around Lovino's.

The End


End file.
